Martian Christmas
by Raguel
Summary: ModoxVinnie. A short, sweet moment in the lives of two freedom fighters. It's just fluff, really.


Title: Martian Christmas

Rating: T 

Pairing: Vinnie/Modo, hints of Throttle/Stoker

Summary: A short, sweet moment in the lives of two freedom-fighters. It's just fluff, really.

Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing.

Beta: None. English is not my first language so I apologize for any spelling/grammatical errors.

A/N: I wrote this old piece for a Christmas challenge. Let's pretend that Martians celebrate Christmas... I might add that I know nothing about the new BM cartoon, this was inspired by the old show.

Feedback: Loved and appreciated!

**Martian Christmas **

Two tired freedom-fighters were sitting on the window of the deserted house. It was really a huge hole in the wall, but calling it 'a window' felt more comfortable than 'a giant gap blasted by the Plutarkian tanks'. The attic of this house had been their hideout for a couple of nights now. Soon they would have to find another place, though there was no safe place for them on the surface of this planet anymore.

The night was calm and quiet and very cold. Two bright moons were hanging low on the dark blue sky: the ones we call Phobos and Deimos, fear and terror. They didn't hold such sinister meanings for the two mice, however. The silver light kept the darkness away and gave the ruined landscape some beauty, and that was enough.

The moonlight matched perfectly Vinnie's white fur, thought Modo, who was leaning against the wall and watched his friend with his tired, half-closed eyes. Despite his dirty and blood-stained fur and the metal mask on his face, Vinnie was perfect. Of course, Modo would always think like that… but who could not see how pretty, heck, how damn hot the white mouse was? Modo chuckled to himself. He sure wasn't going to be the one to tell Vinnie that. It would probably make him completely intolerable. _A few things whispered in the darkness into a depressedly drooped white ear didn't count._

"What are you smiling about?" Vinnie asked quietly, still staring at the sky.

"Nothing much. You sound like you ain't having fun."

Vinnie snorted at that. Fun was something they hadn't had for ages. Fighting the Plutarkians had been fun once, in a twisted way, but speeding away with your friends didn't feel nice when you knew that half of the fellow fighters had been left behind on the battlefield. And at some point, you realized that there was no one anymore. No troops to come, no cities to resist the invasion. Vinnie knew it wasn't like him to be like this. He just felt bad. Extinction was a word among others in the dictionary – nobody had talked about how ugly and sad it was.

"Vinnie?"

"Hn." One ear turned slightly to Modo's direction.

"Don't go and do something stupid. Ya know, like… like head off alone somewhere. Because if you do, I swear I'll kill you when I find you, and it don't matter whether you're dead or alive."

Vinnie looked at him, surprised at this angry outburst. He hadn't understood that under his calm behaviour Modo had been this worried about him. Like Throttle, you were going to say, he thought. Throttle, who had been missing for a whole week now. He had insisted on going back to find Stoker, though they had no idea where to look. The last time they had seen a glimpse of him was when he had been shot down in a battle, which meant that he was either dead, seriously injured or a prisoner. In the harsh Martian desert swarming with Plutarkian soldiers all the options meant almost certain death. But no convincing could stop Throttle from returning to look for his beloved general. Vinnie smiled bitterly. He wouldn't like his bro half this much if he wasn't such a stubborn idiot when it came to things like this. Still, trusting his friends a little bit more wouldn't have hurt him…

"Don't worry, old fella, I'm not running anywhere without you. I don't wanna be alone that bad. Besides, who would want to run away from you?" Vinnie winked at Modo.

Modo smiled a bit again. "You wouldn't GET away from me, even if you wanted to." He wrapped his tail around Vinnie's waist and drew the white mouse closer to him. Vinnie sighed and leaned against Modo's wide chest. The big, gray mouse radiated relaxing warmth. For a while, he could forget about their dead and missing friends, the destruction of their home planet and the merciless invaders constantly looking for them, the only known remainders of the force once known as the freedom-fighters.

"It's the Christmas night, you know", Vinnie said after a while with a sleepy, dreamy voice.

"You're right. I had really forgotten all about it", Modo confessed.

"Me too. I just remembered. Because for a while, I felt a little bit like Christmas."

Modo smiled at him gently. "I'm sorry I haven't got a present for you. Not even a mistletoe."

"It's not all just presents, is it? Besides, I've got my present right here." Vinnie turned to look at Modo and ruffled his ears.

"And who needs mistletoe for this?" Modo brought their lips together to a hungry kiss that left them quite breathless. When he broke from the kiss, he saw that their breath had formed a thin coat of frost on Vinnie's mask. Even the red burning of his eyes wouldn't melt it. Pretty, Modo thought, and cold. But it's just the surface. Eventually, he will be warm again, and I'm more than happy to help with that.

They didn't care if anyone saw them, but the night was silent. The sky turned slowly into a more lilac shade of blue. The morning was approaching and there were decisions to be made, though right now they didn't have to think about any of it. The moons were a little paler but still shining, and all around them there were hundreds of stars. The mice had a two-way road ahead of them. It led either down to the mines or up to the wild, unknown space. The decision wasn't really that hard.

In the morning, they heard the roar of a familiar motorbike…


End file.
